Ragin' Waters
by Fire3
Summary: What was Sara REALLY thinking when she saw Jake step out of the shower in season 1? R&R Please! Co-written with Rose


Ragin' Waters  
  
Sara snuck into Jake's apartment intent on having a private one-on-one conversation about the White Bulls and whatever else he'd been hiding from her. Hearing the shower running, she went into his room and seeing the bathroom door open, she crept in and grabbed his towel. She then made herself comfortable at the foot of his bed and waited.  
  
She didn't have to wait for long. A long wet arm snaked out of the frosted shower door to grab the towel that normally hung within reach. Not finding it, Jake stepped out and looked around.  
  
He heard a whistle and turned toward it, giving the woman on his bed a full view of what God had graced him with.  
  
"Pez! Pez, what ...," he exclaims.  
  
"I need information," she replies outloud. WOO! She thought to herself. Nice package.  
  
He made a mad dash to grab something to cover his assets and came up with a big red bowl. He quickly inverted it and turns back to Sara.  
  
"Fine. Give me my ...," he says, reaching for the towel that is slung across her shoulder.  
  
Not on your LIFE, buddy, she thinks. She mentally shakes herself and asks, "What's Dante's next move?"  
  
"We got two priorities ... a Congressman's missing daughter and you."  
  
And I've got two priorities, the White Bulls information and getting you to drop that damn bowl. "How much do you know about the White Bulls, Jake?"  
  
"Only what I've told you," he replies.  
  
"I don't believe you," she states emphatically. And I don't believe I'm sitting here all calm and collected while you're standing there drenched in water that's slowly caressing your body as it makes its way to the floor.  
  
"I'm trying to learn all I can here. But Dante didn't become top dog by trusting outsiders. Which is why I need you to help me impress him by finding this missing girl."  
  
"Wh-what are talking about, Jake?" Damn, he would have to interrupt my review of that one droplet of water. "I can't even show my face in our precinct and you want me to do police work?" Now if we were talking about undercover work, that I might be willing to do. "Now, has Dante given my situation any official status?"  
  
"Hell, no. He's too worried about bad press. Your posse is a small group of hand-picked insiders."  
  
"Great. Are they supposed to find me or kill me?" And if they don't kill me, sitting here much longer just might. I wonder what would happen if I took a shot over his head. Would he drop the bowl in an effort to 'duck and cover?' Hmmm, nice chest, ohhhhh very nice Abbs, going lower now.....damn bowl! Drop it Drop it drop it!  
  
Jake gives her a look of despair in response.  
  
Oh, God! What's that look for? Did he figure out that I'm not paying attention to his words? Have I given myself away? Making herself glance at his face a breif look of panic crossed over her face, but she turned the deer in the headlights look into a scowl.  
  
"Pez, have you thought about calling Internal Affairs, or the F.B.I.?"  
  
"Yeah, I've thought about it, but Dad figured there were Bulls even in I.A. And if I call the Bureau, and they question Dante about me ..." Her voice trails off as she remembers the fight at the Rialto, the Irish Massacre and Connor Duryea.  
  
"Yeah, he does have a lot of ammo he could use against you," he finishes for her.  
  
"My word against a twenty-year commander." She remembers accosting Dante in his own bed with the Bulls' bullet in her gun.  
  
"So I have to do this carefully." Especially since I can't stop hoping you'll let go of that damn bowl!! "I have to do this right. I have to line up witnesses." I know what I want to witness. ".gather evidence ... then I can go public. Jake, me and a nice public motel, ohhh yeah, now thats what I'm talking about.  
  
"Well, then, it sounds like we need each other."  
  
Sara snarls for a second, not liking that idea much. Or perhaps liking the idea a little too much. Oh, look at his hair, water dripping from each strand, running down his neck, onto his chest lower, lower......"  
  
"Take my personal cell." He indicates a place to Sara's side. "They've got yours traced. At least that way we can stay in touch while you think it over." Oh just shut up and let me enjoy the show!  
  
Think what over? How quickly I can activate the Witchblade so I can speed up and slow down time while I jump your bones?  
  
"How do I know that yours isn't the one being traced?"  
  
"'Cause your partner says so," he replies.  
  
Partner, all kinds of nice interesting things that you can do with a partner. A dripping wet, well muscled, with only an bowl to cover his assets partner.  
  
Sara turns and walks away before she can act on any of her wayward thoughts.  
  
"Pez?"  
  
She turns back to see what he wants, hoping that there's no residual emotion on her face.  
  
"Towel?"  
  
"Oh." She'd forgotten she'd even had it. She tosses the towel in his direction hoping one last time that her rookie partner would fail to hang onto the bowl. No such luck. Damn damn damn! Can't a girl with a supernatural wepon that can show the future, find the truth in lies, and generaly cause havoc in her life, get the damn thing to some how make him drop that DAMN bowl?  
  
Oh, well, she thinks, maybe next time I won't leave large objects lying around when I startle him in the shower. Or maybe next time, I might just hop in with him, see if that chest is as firm as it looks and maybe even get to see what was under that bowl! 


End file.
